


Лелеять и баловать

by LazyRay



Series: Good omens драбблы [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is too fast for once, Crowley.exe has stopped working, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, for a sec
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: Я захотела написать флафф. Конец света, их оставили в покое, всё можно и пр. Ещё один первый поцелуй. И всё равно не удержалась и немножко проехалась по болевым точкам, что за человек.Может, потом даже продолжу.





	Лелеять и баловать

Азирафель поднял голову. Он даже не понял, что отвлекло его от раскрытой книги, какой невнятный шорох. Едва нахмурившись, он окинул взглядом комнату. Вот, опять. Это не снаружи, не с ярко освещенных улиц не спящего большого города, это не смех людей и не взвизг их машин. Это...  
...тихий шорох ворочающегося на слишком узком диване демона. Его почти неслышное дыхание. Невнятное бормотание - жалоба на неудобное ложе? Азирафель поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Не говорите ужасающему злобному демону вслух, но спящий Кроули был чрезвычайно милым. Азирафель мог убедиться в этом и неоднократно: которую уже ночь подряд Кроули ночует у него? Неделю? Десять дней? Этот демон почти не отлучался из магазина, практически поселившись тут.  
Азирафель был... не против. Нет, он же пообещал себе: больше никаких трусливых увёрток. Он не просто терпит, он - счастлив, что Кроули рядом, что маячит над душой целыми днями, что пьёт его вино, валяется на его креслах, спит на его диване.  
Азирафель встал и неслышно подошёл к дивану, любуясь. Его милый демон лежал на спине, беззащитно и доверчиво закрыв глаза и запрокинув руки за голову. Демон доверяет ангелу, куда докатился мир! Неудивительно, что этот мир едва не сгорел в Армагеддоне. Азирафель хмыкнул, и, то ли услышав его, то ли почуяв на себе пристальный взгляд, демон дернулся и распахнул глаза в тревоге. Увидел склонившегося над собой ангела и, тут же успокоившись, всё ещё сонно улыбнулся ему. Эта слабая искренняя улыбка поразила Азирафеля в самое сердце.  
\- Как же мне повезло с тобой, - прошептал он благоговейно. - Чем я тебя заслужил?  
Увы, внезапные ласковые слова, вместо того, чтобы успокоить и снова усыпить, подействовали на демона как ведро холодной воды: он дёрнулся, широко распахнул глаза, окончательно просыпаясь и резко сел.  
\- Азирафель? - пробормотал он растерянно. - Что слу... Что ты?..  
\- Прости, родной, не хотел тебя будить, - повинился Азирафель.  
Ласковые слова всегда выбивали Кроули из колеи, но сейчас, только что проснувшегося и растерянного, они просто ввели в ступор. Азирафель напомнил себе, что он больше не будет бояться своих чувств, он и так причинил достаточно боли. Он опустился на диван рядом со своим другом.  
Не так он представлял себе этот разговор. Хотя, с другой стороны, что может быть лучше интимного полумрака и тишины?  
\- Кроули... - начал он.  
Запнулся. Сжал руки на коленях. Опустил глаза. Смелее, ангел, ты уже знаешь ответ. Да благословлен будет демон за безграничную непоколебимую веру в него, которую взрастил.  
\- Ангел, ты меня пугаешь, - серьёзно проговорил Кроули.  
\- О, нет, это вовсе не было моим намерением! - вскинулся Азирафель. - Всё хорошо, всё в абсолютном порядке, всё просто замечательно, мой друг!  
Кроули улыбнулся краешком рта, довольный называться его другом. Вот, гляди, ангел, до чего ты довёл его! А ведь он достоин всех благ и радостей! Не говоря уже о простом добром слове.  
Азирафель потянулся и бесстрашно взял ладони Кроули в свои.  
\- Мне надо поговорить с тобой.  
Кроули молча смотрел на их руки.  
\- Мне надо попросить у тебя прощения.  
\- За что? - прошептал Кроули, когда пауза в ожидании его ответа затянулась.  
\- Хороший вопрос, - согласился Азирафель. - Я даже не знаю, с чего начать. Мои преступления против тебя неисчислимы!  
Кроули уставился на него с изумлением.  
\- Преступления? Ангел, я, может быть, проснулся в другом мире? Потому что я не припомню ничего... А нет, теперь вспоминаю! Если ты о том случае, когда ты подговорил своего дружка изгнать всех змей из Ирландии, я сразу скажу, что прощения тебе не будет до конца света!  
\- Он уже наступил и прошёл, - усмехнулся Азирафель. - Ты меня прощаешь?  
Кроули моргнул.  
\- Вот же засранец, - проговорил он с восхищением.  
\- Право слово, Кроули, что за лексикон!  
Демон пренебрежительно покрутил носом.  
\- Ладно, о чём ты тогда?  
Азирафель сделал глубокий вздох.  
\- О моём непростительном поведении. Перед нашим вышеупомянутым концом света.  
Кроули вырвал свои ладони из нежной хватки Азирафеля и вскочил на ноги. Азирафель строго сказал себе, что он заслужил это и не только это и нечего теперь обижаться.  
Кроули нервно прошёлся по тесному пространству между диваном и столом. Азирафель невольно восхитился умением своего демона нагнетать драму: сам бы он на этом пятачке едва бы смог развернуться.  
\- С чего вдруг? - резко бросил Кроули. - С тобой связались сверху? Ты собираешься обратно? И теперь облегчаешь себе душу? Это что, прощание?  
\- Я, определённо, хочу облегчить себе душу, - вынужден был согласиться Азирафель, - но я никуда не собираюсь. Я думал все эти дни...  
\- Ты слишком много думаешь, ангел.  
\- Я думал все эти дни, - повторил Азирафель почти невозмутимо, - и окончательно уверился, что нам нельзя двигаться дальше, не разобравшись с предыдущими проблемами.  
\- Двигаться? Дальше? - с замиранием сердца повторил Кроули. - Куда?  
От робкой надежды в его глазах щемило сердце. Азирафель выразительно поднял брови: очевидно же куда. Кроули замотал головой.  
\- Слова, Азирафель! Я не собираюсь... я не могу... я слишком хочу... - он оборвал себя и выжидающе уставился на Азирафеля. - Мне нужны слова.  
Конечно, в кои-то веки этот демон решил подумать перед прыжком. Чья вина, что он дует на молоко? Азирафель мог придумать ещё с десяток сравнений.  
\- Ты знаешь, что у меня нет ничего и никого дороже тебя на этом свете.  
\- Я знаю? - изумился Кроули.  
Азирафель методично продолжил, у него была заготовлена речь, и дражайшему демону предстояло выслушать её всю.  
\- Я слишком долго боялся и отталкивал тебя, причинял тебе боль.  
\- Я прощаю! Я всё прощаю! - торопливо вставил Кроули.  
\- Твоё милосердие и прощение...  
\- Это эгоизм! - возопил демон, вцепляясь в свои волосы руками. - Самый что ни на есть эгоистичный эгоизм!  
\- Как скажешь, - смиренно ответствовал Азирафель. - Я, конечно, не достоин такого быстрого прощения (Кроули застонал от возмущения и нетерпения), и буду по мере своих сил и возможностей доказывать тебе всю глубину моего сожаления...  
\- Азирафель!  
\- ...и моей любви.  
Это заставило демона заткнуться. И замереть. С приоткрытым ртом на полуслове. Азирафелю, определенно, нравился этот рот. У него были большие планы на этот рот. Если Кроули оттает от своего шока, в конце концов. Да дышал ли он?  
\- Я люблю тебя, - повторил Азирафель для достоверности. - Больше всего на свете. И гораздо больше, чем просто друга. И хотел бы от тебя...  
\- Чего? - Кроули отмер; для него желания его ангела давно были важнее всего на свете.  
\- Всего, - улыбнулся Азирафель. - Тебя.  
\- Я, наверное, сплю, - закивал Кроули.  
\- Уверяю тебя, мы вовсе...  
\- Плевать.  
Кроули упал на диван рядом с ним и потянулся к нему, в последний момент замирая.  
Колеблясь. Неуверенный.  
\- Да? - спросил он.  
\- Безусловно! - с железобетонной уверенностью ответил Азирафель и сам преодолел последние сантиметры между ними, наконец-то, прикасаясь к этому манящему рту своим.  
Кроули застонал, приоткрыл рот, выдохнул и обвил его плечи руками.  
«Господи, спасибо тебе за этот миг, за это возможность, за бесценного демона в моих объятиях!»  
Целовать Кроули было блаженством. Так долго ждать, запрещать себе мечтать, бросать взгляды украдкой и знать, что прикасаться запрещено, опасно, чревато!  
И наконец-то можно. Целовать, прижиматься губами, приоткрывать их, впускать в себя жадный язык, пробовать его на вкус и сходить с ума. Ничто никогда не сравнится с этим экстазом.  
Но одних поцелуев было мало. Искусителю и положено быть таким соблазнительным. Невозможно оторваться! И не нужно. Не прекращая поцелуя, Азирафель положил руку на грудь Кроули, как раз в глубокий вырез, так давно беспокоящий и манящий, и задвинул мизинец под край ткани, распластывая руку по горячей коже.  
\- Мне раздеться? - шепнул Кроули и тут же прикусил язык. - Слишком быстро?  
\- Может, чуть позже. Дай мне насладиться моментом. Тобой. - Азирафель провел носом по шее Кроули, вдыхая его запах.  
\- Прости, прости, - Кроули зажмурился и запрокинул голову, открываясь ему.  
\- Никогда не проси прощения, - Азирафель выцеловывал подставленную ему шею, - за то, как сильно ты желаешь меня. Твои чувства всегда будут взаимны.  
\- Кажется... кажется, теперь моя очередь попросить тебя чуток притормозить, - пробормотал Кроули. - Ангел, нельзя же так.  
\- Только так с тобой и можно, единственный мой.  
Но он и в самом деле умолк. Он приготовил много нежностей и сладких слов для своего бесценного Кроули, и рано или поздно он осыплет его всеми, но сейчас - сейчас была пора отложить слова и начать действовать.


End file.
